The versatility and flexibility of hydraulic systems give it many advantages over other methods of transmitting power. However, like many power systems, proper care of the hydraulic system must be taken in order to prevent problems.
A typical problem that can occur in hydraulic systems is aeration. Aeration in hydraulic systems is commonly caused by air entering the hydraulic system through a leak in an inlet line or as a result of a low fluid level in the reservoir. If the air in the fluid of the hydraulic system is not released, the air will implode against components of the pump. This implosion of air releases large amounts of energy that can result in damage to the pump, which over time can result in premature failure of the pump.
While prior art air-vent valves have been used to release air in the hydraulic system, such valves do not protect against hydraulic leakage from the valve as a result of a valve component failure. Leakage in hydraulic systems can be problematic since it drains the hydraulic system of hydraulic fluid. As the hydraulic fluid of the hydraulic system decreases, the fluid level in the reservoir decreases. As previously stated, the risk of aeration in the hydraulic system increases as the amount of hydraulic fluid in the hydraulic system decreases, which potentially decreases the life of the components of the hydraulic system.